


Whoa

by Alerion15



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, and then my fingers just started moving and yeah, but I was like OMFG, hey guys, the episde like JUST aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly Karma is hit with emotions she doesn't think she can deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> fuck I promised my sister I wasn't going to make any new fanficton yet but I just can’t help myself besides dabbles don’t count do they? Is this is so painfully short but still.

"Fuck it. Is this a threesome or a staring contest" Amy suddenly rises off the bed and drops her trench coat and,

Holy mother of god…

I never knew had something like  _that_ in her closet, and wow that bra is definitely showcase her um assets.

I’m staring I know I am but fuck Liam is staring too and she’s my fake girlfriend so I’m allowed to stare. Suddenly this gets so real and I don’t know if I can handle this but now she’s making her way over to me and telling Liam to sit on the bed.

Now she’s giving me this look and dare I say it, it looks  _smoldering_ and my heart is suddenly beating fast and her hands unfasten my coat and pushes it off my shoulders.

Is it hot in here, I think it hot in here, and someone has vacuumed all the air out of the room and out of my lungs. And now she’s looking at me again with so much care and she tells me to relax and I try I really do but it’s kind of hard when your basically naked and very attractive best friend is in front of you.

But then it hits me that this is Amy and she wouldn’t hurt me so I take a small breath and try to smile and I feel a little lighter, and I see the way Amy looks at my lips and we both start to lean in slowly, agonizingly slow. But when are lips touch…

"Whoa" I say as we pull back because that’s all I can say, I mean I know Amy is a great kisser but this, this was a different kiss and this was a new feeling sprouting in my chest.

"I know" Amy replies and it’s like I’m transported back to that first kiss in the auditorium, except this is so different and all I really wanna do is lean in and kiss Amy again and again, but suddenly Liam gets up and his lips are on Amy and something inside me breaks, and I’m not sure who I’m more upset at Liam for kissing her or Amy for looking so into it.

But suddenly it’s all too much again, and I need time to process what the hell it happening right now, so I pick up my coat and leave because I’m scared. I’m scared of these feelings, I’m scared of the look that Amy was giving me, I’m scared that maybe I wasn’t jealous that Liam wasn’t kissing me, but because he was kissing Amy, and I wanted to be kissing Amy. And everything is a mess and I need some time.


End file.
